


We Built the Wall to Set Us Free

by fishoutofcamelot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sam Winchester's Wall, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofcamelot/pseuds/fishoutofcamelot
Summary: Sam and Dean are masters of avoiding the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	We Built the Wall to Set Us Free

They'd become experts at avoiding the elephant in the room. Well, they didn't quite _avoid_ it, per se - they both knew it was there and would often shoot pointed glances at each other regarding its presence, but generally spent most of their time pretending they couldn't see it. Or better yet, pretending elephants didn't exist to begin with.

The elephant being, of course, the Wall in Sam's mind.

In the beginning, Dean had been concerned that Sam would get too curious for his own good and scratch it. It was in his nature to be inquisitive, after all; ever since he was five years old, he'd been asking questions Dean didn't want him to know the answers to. Dean wasn't so naive as to think those questions would stop now (or ever, for that matter). And yes, for the first week or two, Sam had been a ball of frenetic paranoia and intrigue, trying to get Dean to slip on the barest of details regarding Sam's Soulless Sabbatical.

But then he collapsed into a seizure for two minutes, and woke up the slightest bit more traumatized than he had been before. And though they didn't talk about what he'd seen when the Wall had cracked, it clearly spooked him enough to stave off any further inquiries.

The lack of chick-flick moments clearly bothered Sam, who just wasn't Sam unless he was being needlessly confrontational and emotional. But there wasn't much either of them could do about it - Dean avoided Share & Care like the plague, and Sam _had_ to avoid it like the plague or else he'd turn into a drooling vegetable.

He wanted to talk, though. Oh god did he want to talk. Every so often Dean would catch him fidgeting and frowning in shotgun like he always did when he was trying to instigate a Moment - only to be stopped short by the haunted shadow of a memory passing over his face, which would instead leave him staring longingly out the window.

Boom. Moment averted.

Well, at least there was one good thing to come from all this Wall business.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like posting stuff this short, but I found this in my Memos on my phone and decided to post it. Technically, this is my first fic in the SPN fandom! I'm hoping to post something longer soon, but we'll see. Stay safe, y'all <3


End file.
